And Forever Shall I Love You
by Chained2me03
Summary: st Naruto, SasuNaru, Yaoi fic! "You want to know something that I found out? I just found out that I cannot forgive you for one thing..." R


By: Chained2me03  
  
Chain: Well...just tell me what you think, and tell me whether I should make a 2nd chapter, or a sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Naruto  
  
Warnings: Ino-bashing...?  
  
~*_*~  
  
And Forever Shall I Love You  
  
~*_*~  
  
It was (well is) a normal day for our favorite group. And like any other normal day, is where 2 of our favorite bishounens are, more or less, fighting. One about being too much of a show off, and taking all the scenes, (yeah, right) and the other for being such a dobe, at least that's what he calls him...And our favorite bishoujo can do nothing else but watch, while even their sensei can do nothing but read his book, not even trying to do anything.  
  
"Alright. That's it." One said, attacking the other. The bishoujo, and the other bishounen gasped, not expecting this kind of reaction from the calmest (not really) person in the village (except their sensei).  
  
Just because of a little surprise, the bishounen let his guard down, as a kunai was already on his throat.  
  
"Guess he wins." Their sensei said, turning a page, and not looking up from his book.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE WINS'?!?!?!?!?!?!?! You think that this is all a game!?!?!?" She snapped. But the bishounen was still facing each other, staring at each ones eyes. And the finally the bishoujo noticed this, and smiled. But even though she loved the blue/black haired bishounen, she knew that, that same bishounen, was in love with another. Who? The blonde bishoujo? Her? Who even said it was a girl? Well, it was 50% correct...that person is a blonde.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, I think we should leave the guys for a while..." The bishoujo said.  
  
"Huh?" Their sensei said, not really listening.  
  
"I said, 'Let's leave them alone for a while.' You should be listening to other people carefully, you know!!" He did hear the 'Leave them alone' thing, but the rest...? 'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.'  
  
"Hm?" She glared, "Uh-yeah! Sure, whatever..." Was all he could say. As pissed the bishoujo is, she decided not to shout and break the cute couples concentration. Suddenly...-  
  
"Ahem!" Another bishoujo jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Sasuke-chan has no time with low lives like you, so he's coming with me!"  
  
"You always have to come and spoil the happy moment don't you, Ino!?" The other bishoujo shouted.  
  
"Yes, of course! And because I'm here to save Sasuke-chan from you two, low lives."  
  
"And here we go again...  
  
But for once, the blonde boy was just as quiet as the other, and was just watching, and not jumping on their way, for attention. Which was totally wrong...  
  
"SENSEI!!!!!" Both of the bishoujo girls shouted. But the sensei couldn't do anything, and just smiled, with a sweat drop on the side of his head.  
  
Both the bishounen boys sighed at the same time, and accidentally stared at each others' souls, which made the blonde look away, or easier, stood up, and walked away blushing so hard, he got dizzy, he barely could see where he was about to go. But the other bishounen shook his head in disbelief that he just saw a cute blush on his cheeks, and just watched the other then finally, he too left, but on the opposite side the blonde went.  
  
The blonde bishoujo noticed him leaving, and turned to follow him.  
  
"Ino, leave me alone!" The black/blue haired bishounen snapped, getting really irritated, and annoyed.  
  
"I know you're only doing this to hide your feelings for me! I know you truly love me, and you want me to stay!" She protested.  
  
"I do not love you, because I love someone else, and if I could, I can throw you to the river right now!" He said, snapping.  
  
"Who is it then?! Sakura? Hinata? No one else is as beautiful as me!"  
  
...she had hit the very last straw that kept him patient...  
  
"LOOK, INO, HAS ANYONE TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I DON'T LIKE -scratch that- LOVE YOU NOR SAKURA, NOR HINATA!!!!!!!! WHO THE FUCK SAID I EVEN LOVE A GIRL!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He accidentally shouted, being soo pissed, he forgot that he wanted to keep that as a secret, 'cause it might ruin him as the 'Great One'.  
  
Ino stared, "Sasuke- are you...?"  
  
"Fine! Yes! I am! I, The Great Uchiha Sasuke am gay!!!" He admitted, smiling sarcastically.  
  
"Who then?!" Ino snapped this time.  
  
"Figure it out. Yellow blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, wears an orange jacket." He said.  
  
All Ino could do was stare. he didn't just say what she thought he said right...?  
  
"No your not... you're just kidding. Sakura! Get out of the bushes or trees! I know you're in here somewhere!!! You can't kid me!" She shouted, with a bit of crack on her voice.  
  
"Damn it, Ino! I don't love you or any girl in the Leaf Village, alright? Don't you get it!? I am in love with Naruto!!!"  
  
He said it. "Got it? There is no way, in my entire lifetime, will I ever-fall in neither love nor stay- WITH YOU!!!!!!!! You're not in our team, anyway. So get back to yours." And he went on his way.  
  
Nearby the bushes, the pink haired bishoujo was at the bushes, smirking, as the other bishoujo stood, then ran (or rather jumped) away.  
  
But what they didn't know is that what had just happened now- ...just made thing worse...  
  
~*_*~  
  
There he was. Throwing rocks, or just watching the stream flow. His mind was full of stiff. You know- homo stuff.  
  
You got it. He was gay alright. And of all the people he could fall in love with was his best friend, rival, and worst enemy...Uchiha Sasuke...  
  
He heard a rustle through the bushes.  
  
"Hey, you-"  
  
He didn't turn back...the person was pissed.  
  
"Look, whoever you are, leave me alone, will ya?!" But instead, that person wrapped an arm around his neck to choke him, and pointed a kunai on his throat.  
  
"Who- who the hell are you!?" He panicked.  
  
"You want to know something that I found out? I just found out that I cannot forgive you for one thing...one thing you did or rather doing to Sasuke. So, I'll be killing you, and that I can finally relive his pan forever." She pushed the kunai closer and closer cutting through his throat.  
  
'What did I do? But if it's giving him pain...then...I guess it's better for me to die." He said to himself.  
  
"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted a girl's voice  
  
"Sa-ku-ra-" He was not bleeding, he's choking now.  
  
"Naru-Ino!! Stay away from him!" She shouted, and threw a kunai at her. But she jumped and brought him with her.  
  
"What did I do anyway?!" He finally got out.  
  
"What did you do? WHAT!? It's not what," she snickered. "It's HOW!!!!!"  
  
"How- what-?" She was choking him so hard, he can barely breathe and stay conscious!  
  
"How the shit did you manage Sasuke-chan to fall in love with fucking you?!" His eyes widened.  
  
"It took you, Ino, 2 years to figure it out? It's been obvious for at least 2 and a half years that he loved him." The other bishoujo said, with a little sarcastic voice in it.  
  
She turned to the pink bishoujo.  
  
"You knew? YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
She snorted, "Hmph. Why should I? He was madly in love with him, why bother?" She smiled, ignoring the fact that the blonde bishoujo can kill the blonde ramen-loving bishounen anytime she wanted.  
  
"NO!!!" The blonde bishounen shouted. "Sasuke doesn't love me! He's straight!"  
  
"Why do you think all of the girls, except Ino, gave up on him, and was giving you more glares than ever before?" She did have a really nice point.  
  
"But of all people - why me?"  
  
She shook her head, "Why are you asking me? Ask him."  
  
But then, "Unfortunately he cant," She got sick of what was happening that she stabbed him on the stomach, and pulled it out, pushing him, letting fall of the very tall tree.  
  
"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pink bishoujo shouted, and ran just in time to catch him.  
  
"Mission accomplished. Now all I have to do is-" and she left.  
  
"Sasuke! Sasuke!!! Don't worry, Naruto. We'll get help, alright? Gambate, ne? Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*_*~  
  
On the other side of the forest, the black/blue haired bishounen was jumping from branch to branch trying to go back to his team.  
  
Until-  
  
"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He shot up, "Sakura!" 'What happened!?" He thought. But when he came- it wasn't what he expected...and wanted...  
  
She was hugging him. His heart clenched, tears were stinging.  
  
"Sa-" He had second thoughts. he shut his eyes, and turned, getting ready to leave, but--  
  
"Sasuke - help please!" She turned, and when the bishounen looked at her, he saw blood on her right cheek, and her left hand, she was crying.  
  
"What-...-happened?" He slowly went to them.  
  
She turned back to the other bishounen she was holding, leaning her head down. When he saw him-  
  
"He got stabbed - and he lost too much blood, he couldn't stay conscious." She gasped. He can't stand what he was seeing.  
  
"Sasu-ke -" He was still alive!!  
  
He went to him, "Yeah. I'm here." She let him carry the other.  
  
"I - I'm sorry-..."  
  
"For what?" He smiled, "You never did do anything."  
  
"She said -it was -my fault...for causing...you pain-" He coughed, and screamed in pain.  
  
"Who!?" The black/blue haired bishounen snapped, keeping himself not to kill the person, and letting his tears fall, his mostly now swollen eyes.  
  
"I - n - o..."  
  
"Fucking bitch." He said, eyes narrowing. He was about to give the blonde to the bishoujo, until he felt him squeeze his arm.  
  
"I - Sasuke...I-AH!!!!" He screamed again, only louder in pain.  
  
"Shh... Don't talk anymore. You'll be fine." Putting two fingers on his mouth, his eyes went back to normal, then, he leaned onto his chest.  
  
"Ai - shite i'ru. Zutto Ni, Ai Shite 'Ru." He whispered drifting off.  
  
He didn't hear anything anymore. His eyes grew wide, as he shot up to look at him, only to see his eyes closed, and him smiling. The pink bishoujo, too, panicked, and took his left hand to feel a pulse.  
  
Her eyes widened. New, hot, and painful tears fell from her eyes.  
  
The black/blue bishounen looked at her, seeing the sorrow written all over her face. He shook his head, slower, then faster. "No." Again, "It's not true!" She looked away.  
  
He turned to the blonde bishounen, and shook him. "You're joking, right?" He didn't budge. The pink haired bishoujo clasped her right hand on her mouth.  
  
He finally gave up, and leaned onto his chest again, but nothing was there.  
  
"Ai shite ru. I loved you..I'm still loving you...and forever shall I love you."  
  
With that, he didn't hesitate, and kissed the blonde bishounen, named Uzumaki Naruto's frozen lips, continuing to cry, mot caring even if the whole world knew that the boy, named Uchiha Sasuke, also known as the 'Great One' was kissing another boy.  
  
The bishoujo, named Haruno Sakura, stood up, and left the two alone, for some time.  
  
He never noticed, nor will he ever care.  
  
Because -  
  
All he wants-  
  
Is to-  
  
Be with-  
  
The child named Naruto-  
  
For the Rest of his life.  
  
~O~W~A~R~I~ 


End file.
